Mad Libs, Yugioh Style!
by Kasurie Diethel
Summary: (CH 2 UP!)For thoes people out there who do not know what Mad Libs is, it's kinda like filling in the blanks and reading it over again to see the chaos that you wrote.... Do not underestimate the power of a pen! CHAOS! Rated for bad wordsinsane author!
1. The starting of the CHAOS

Title: Mad Libs, Yugioh Style  
  
Type: Humor (DUHHH!!!)  
  
Summary: For thoes people out there who do not know what Mad Libs is, it's kinda like filling in the blanks and reading it over again to see the chaos that you wrote.... Do not underestimate the power of a pen!!! CHAOS!!!!!  
  
Authoress' notes: Kasurie: HIHIHIHIHI!!!!! This is Mad Libs yugioh style! CHAOS!!! You have been warned.....  
  
CCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAAOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.......  
  
xxxxxxxxxYugi's housexxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yugi: (comes back from grocery store) III"MMMMHHOOOOMMMEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: oo; Yugi, didn't I tell u not to buy thoes sugars????????  
  
Yugi: You didn't.  
  
Yami: Did too.  
  
Yugi: Did not.  
  
Yami: Did too  
  
Yugi: DIDNOT!!!!!  
  
Yami: DID TOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Random guy: Break it up allready!!!  
  
Yami, Yugi: What the heck OO;  
  
Yugi: Ah well, guess what I got from the grocery store???  
  
Yami: Flysing pigs? ((((((OO))))))))  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I knew I shoulda got thoes...they were cheap too....(cry)  
  
Yami: (((((((((((((((((((((((((OO))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Yugi: (back to normal) But I got something more INSANE AND CHAOTIC then flying piggies!  
  
Yami: Y. Bakura?  
  
Yugi: no. I got, MMMMAAAADDDDDLLLIIIIBBBBSSSSSSS!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Mad Libs?  
  
Yugi: Here, you try!  
  
Yami: uh, okay...  
  
Yugi: Well, gotta go!  
  
Yami: To where?  
  
Yugi: To my handy dandy (puls out laptop) computer!  
  
Yami: Talking to your girlfriends again?  
  
Yugi: Ummm....maybe later.  
  
Yami: O.o;;;;;  
  
Yugi: But not this time though! I'M SPREADING CHAOS TO THE WORLDDD!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A (cough) hahahahahahahahahaha (weez) ha.  
  
Yami: ......  
  
Yugi: I'm gonna send all my little friendies a copy of mad libs!  
  
Yami: Oh, no.  
  
Yugi: (spreads chaos) (typity, typidy, type) There, all done.  
  
Yami: (thinking) Hmm, I wonder what the others would say.....  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBakura's housexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bakura: Stupid danm pharoah and his idiotic dumb hikari! Someday I will burn em, shred them to pieces, tear them from limb to limb, and bake them in a pie!!!! And when someone idiotic enough sais" What is this delicious, delicious, meat?" Then I'm gonna say "Duh, you dumb B#$, it's the danm pharoah and his idiotic dumb hikari." THEN who will be the boss of this world, huhuhuhuhuhu?????  
  
Marik: (popping out of the window) Me!  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP!!! (gets a mallet out of nowhere and bonks him)  
  
Marik: X.X (dies)  
  
Bakura: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Ryou: Bakura!!?!?!?!?!?! come here!  
  
Bakura: It wasn't me!  
  
Ryou: Uh. You can write anything. Yes, and even ''Die, Pharoah."  
  
Bakura: Okay. Now I'm curious. (enters computer room)  
  
Ryou: look!  
  
Dear Ryou and Bakura,  
  
Hello! I would like you to try one of the most chaotic things in the whole world! I hope bakura can do it, too. If he doesn't do it, just say that "you can write anything. Yes, and even 'Die, Pharoah.'" It would be dumb to force him and attempt suicide. I will give you a copy tomorrow! Bye!  
  
plez don't attempt suicide,  
Yugi (P.S. CHHHAAAAOOOOSSSS!!!!)  
  
Bakura: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
The whole world: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Ryou: OO;;;;;  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxAt Marik's housexxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Marik: Mad libs?  
  
Y. Marik: What the Ra?  
  
Idion: ????  
  
Ishizu: Hmm.....there will be chaos. And the source of it's hiding place is....in that email.  
  
Others: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Marik: Sister?  
  
Ishizu: Yes, little bro?  
  
Marik: Did the necklace tell you that?  
  
Ishizu: no.  
  
others: OO;;;;  
  
xxxxxxxxxxSeto Housexxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Seto: (dreaming that he's leaping around in the green meadows and chasing rabbits. Then suddenly, Mokuba pops up and says "I will never eat sugar again as long as I live. I luv you, big bro.")  
  
Mokuba: BROWAKEUPUGOTAMESSAGEFROMYUGIANDYAMI!!!!!  
  
(a/n: It is really obvious that Mokie is sugar high.)  
  
Seto: Ah....what a perfect dream. Now it's all RUINED! (cries)  
  
Mokuba: WHHEEEEE!!!! (jumps out the window)  
  
Seto: MOKUBA!!!!  
  
Mokuba: (Yelling) I'M OKAY! n.n  
  
Seto: Sigh. Now what did the little yugi and his yami send me again?  
  
(twenty minutes later)  
  
Seto: Whatever. (groans) Time to scrape Mokuba off the sidewalk again.....(picks up shovel)  
  
(a/n: I don't want to write that much, but joey, mai, tristan, duke, serenity, and, ANZU????? How in the world? Anyways, all thoes people got it, too. I'm too lazy.)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxYugi's Housexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yugi: BOW DOWN TO THE KING OF CHAOS!!!! BWAHAHAHA  
  
Yami: (bow) Oh king of chaos, please spare me.  
  
Yugi: No way!  
  
Yami: I'm dead as a doornail. That's what I am.  
  
Yugi: Hi Dead As A Doornail! Have we met before? I'm Yugi!  
  
Yami: Grrrrrrrr......what did I do to deserve this? OO;;;;  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Kasurie: First chappie nailed down! Read and Review, plez! 


	2. Yami's entry: The Favor

Title: Mad Libs, Yugioh Style!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: If you EVER thought that Kasurie Diethel owned Yu-Gi-Oh, then you'd probably think that Seto would marry Joey.  
  
(Pss, that means she doesn't own it, okay?)  
  
Author's notes: I feel so loved! 7 REVIEWS!!!!! Anyways, this is the chapter you've been waiting for! MUAHAHAHA!!!! Rating's up to PG-13!  
  
YGO cast: O.O;;; Uh....enjoy?  
  
MMMOOORRREEECCCHHHAAAAAOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs.......  
  
xxxxxxYugi's Housexxxxxxx  
  
Yugi: And now, Yami, watch and learn from the master of CHAOS!!!!  
  
Yami: OO;;;  
  
Yugi: (typidy typidy type) /Readers, please insert the evilest laugh in the universe...here/  
  
Yami: (gets earmuffs) I knew these would come in handy someday.....  
  
Yugi: (done with evil laugh) Come and do it.  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Yugi: (drags phone) Come and see, or else.  
  
Yami: Or else what?  
  
Yugi: I will call Bakura.  
  
Yami: OO;;;; (runs up to the computer)  
  
Yugi: My masterpiece.....  
  
Screen:  
  
Title: The Favor.  
  
Directions: Fill in the things listed below, and erase all the /insert here things/ and........observe the outcome!  
  
(Yami: (shudder) OO;;;;;;;;;;;; Oh, no. ) ................................................. ..................(crickets churping)..................... ...................... ....... (Yami: ......Do I have to do all this????? T.T) (Yugi: (swings phone).......) (Yami: OKAYOKAYOKAY!!!!!)  
  
The things that you need to insert:  
  
This morning, I turned on to since I was /insert/. That channel had on /insert/, which was my favorite TV show. The reason is that I could see /ins. / and I could also /ins. /. But ever TV show has it's ups, so does it have it's downs. One thing that I don't like see ing is /ins. /, and also /ins. /. I HATE IT WHEN THEY SHOW THOES THINGS!!!! Anyways, after I saw /ins. /, I went ouside to take a walk......  
While I was /ins. / and /ins. /, I saw a(n) /ins /. I was very /ins. / because /ins. / in the /ins. / thought that the /ins. /, /ins. / was /ins. /. So I tried to / ins. / get away from the / ins. ins. /, but / ins. / convinced me that / ins. / could help me / ins. /, so I got closer. And guess what? / ins. / said to me that in order for / ins. / to / ins. /, I had to do an errand for / ins. /. / ins. / explained to me / ins. / favor. / ins. / favor was that, if I succeeded in / ins. ins. /, / ins. ins. ins. /, / ins. /, then / ins. / would / ins. / and woul also / ins. /. So i did. / ins. /!!!!!!!!!!!!! And so, I was / ins. /!  
  
The / ins. /!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yami: (looking at the screen like a phycho)  
  
Yugi: Uh...Yami?  
  
Yami: (snaps out of it) Huh?  
  
Yugi: OO;;;;  
  
Yami: Hehe....I just went to sleep there a little while.......sorry.  
  
Yugi: (chanting) DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!  
  
Yami: T.T  
  
Yugi: (touches phone)  
  
Yami: OKAYOKAYOKAY!!!!  
  
..............................1 hour later..............................  
  
Yami: YESYESYES!!!! YUGI, I'M FINNALY DONE!!!!  
  
Yugi: (rushes to the laptop) lemme see!!!!!  
  
Screen:  
  
The Favor  
  
(Yami: An Autobiography)  
  
This morning, I turned on to _Kids WB_, since I was very _bored to death_. That channel had on _Yu-Gi-Oh_, which was my favorite TV Show. The reason is that I could see _my sexy body _and also _see me beating the snot outta everyone in the whole universe_. But every show has it's ups, it also has it's downs. One down thing is that I get to see _Pegusus'es dumbass girly ways_, and also I _would hear Baka Bakura's motto: "I am the darkness, and I would return (to annoy you for the rest of your life.) " I mean, that is so lame_! I HATE IT WHEN IT SHOWS THOES THINGS!!!!!! Anyways, after I saw _Yu-Gi-Oh for the one hundreth time this week_, I went outside to walk.......  
Today, while I _was beating the snot, AND the crap outta everyone _and _avoiding people just BEGGING me to sign autographs (don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful), _I saw _this chick that wanted to marry me_. I was very _scared _because _all the peoples _in _the whole wide world_ thought that the _chick_, _Bootie_, was _possessed because she loved me so much and was drooling over me all the time. (I repeat, don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful). _So I tried to _quickly_ get away from the _possessed, mentaly screwed up, and drooling_ _chick_ , but _the chick_ convinced me that _she_ would _leave me aaalllooonnneee for the rest of my life_, so I got closer.  
So, _Bootie_ said to me that in order for _her_ to _leave me alone for once...., _I had to do an errand _for her_. _Bootie's_ favor was that, if I succeeded _in making Buttocks_, _her equally mental and retarded_ _brother_, to _stop trying to make Bootie marry him_, then _she_ would _leave me aaalllooonnneee _and would also be _very, very, extreamly, tremendously, supercalafragilisticly happy_. So I did. And so, I was so _happy that i forgot to avoid the retard people who want my autograph (don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful) and got myself lots of lipstick marks and free pens. (You know, sometimes it's not easy to be beautiful, so don't hate.) YAYNESS!!! _(Yami: One down, 7 biliion to go!)  
  
The _time that I got to show Yugi the truth about my beautifullness !  
_  
Yugi: Wow......  
  
Yami: (stands up, proud banging his fists on his chest) YEAH!!! WHOSE YA DADDY? WHO'S DA MAN?!!!!! (making King Kong noises)  
  
(Readers: (puts earmuffs on) OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; )  
  
Yugi: Great! You liked it?  
  
Yami: It's.....okay.  
  
Yugi: (eying Yami)  
  
Yami: OKAY! I ADMIT IT! I LIKED IT!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Now, let's email it to all our little friendies!  
  
Yami: Okay!  
  
Yugi, Yami: Yeah!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxJoey's housexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Joey: Well, what da ya know! Yam and Yug sent me a message! SISTER! COME AND LOOK!!!  
  
Serenity: (enters door) What is it, brother?  
  
Joey: Come and look, sis! An Email!  
  
Serenity: (thinking) I hope it's not one of his "pen pals" again......OO;;;; (talking) Okay!  
  
Screen:  
  
HIYA JOEY AND SERENTIY! Have you went to the store yet? Well, they're selling MAD LIBS!!!! I was wondering if you and serenity would do one! I'll send you one tomorrow, but today, I'm just showing a sample! IT IS FUN!!! CHAOS!  
  
Here's a sample of Yami's:  
  
You can change this:  
  
This morning, I turned on to /insert/ since I was /insert/. That channel had on /insert/, which was my favorite TV show. The reason is that I could see /ins. / and I could also /ins. /. But ever TV show has it's ups, so does it have it's downs. One thing that I don't like see ing is /ins. /, and also /ins. /. I HATE IT WHEN THEY SHOW THOES THINGS!!!! Anyways, after I saw /ins. /, I went ouside to take a walk......  
While I was /ins. / and /ins. /, I saw a(n) /ins /. I was very /ins. / because /ins. / in the /ins. / thought that the /ins. /, /ins. / was /ins. /. So I tried to / ins. / get away from the / ins. ins. /, but / ins. / convinced me that / ins. / could help me / ins. /, so I got closer. And guess what? / ins. / said to me that in order for / ins. / to / ins. /, I had to do an errand for / ins. /. / ins. / explained to me / ins. / favor. / ins. / favor was that, if I succeeded in / ins. ins. /, / ins. ins. ins. /, / ins. /, then / ins. / would / ins. / and woul also / ins. /. So i did. / ins. /!!!!!!!!!!!!! And so, I was / ins. /!  
  
The / ins. /!  
  
To this:

:  
  
The Favor  
  
(Yami: An Autobiography)  
  
This morning, I turned on to _Kids WB_, since I was very _bored to death_. That channel had on _Yu-Gi-Oh_, which was my favorite TV Show. The reason is that I could see _my sexy body _and also _see me beating the snot outta everyone in the whole universe_. But every show has it's ups, it also has it's downs. One down thing is that I get to see _Pegusus'es dumbass girly ways_, and also I _would hear Baka Bakura's motto: "I am the darkness, and I would return (to annoy you for the rest of your life.) " I mean, that is so lame_! I HATE IT WHEN IT SHOWS THOES THINGS!!!!!! Anyways, after I saw _Yu-Gi-Oh for the one hundreth time this week_, I went outside to walk.......  
Today, while I _was beating the snot, AND the crap outta everyone _and _avoiding people just BEGGING me to sign autographs (don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful), _I saw _this chick that wanted to marry me_. I was very _scared _because _all the peoples _in _the whole wide world_ thought that the _chick_, _Bootie_, was _possessed because she loved me so much and was drooling over me all the time. (I repeat, don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful). _So I tried to _quickly_ get away from the _possessed, mentaly screwed up, and drooling_ _chick_ , but _the chick_ convinced me that _she_ would _leave me aaalllooonnneee for the rest of my life_, so I got closer.  
So, _Bootie_ said to me that in order for _her_ to _leave me alone for once...., _I had to do an errand _for her_. _Bootie's_ favor was that, if I succeeded _in making Buttocks_, _her equally mental and retarded_ _brother_, to _stop trying to make Bootie marry him_, then _she_ would _leave me aaalllooonnneee _and would also be _very, very, extreamly, tremendously, supercalafragilisticly happy_. So I did. And so, I was so _happy that i forgot to avoid the retard people who want my autograph (don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful) and got myself lots of lipstick marks and free pens. (You know, sometimes it's not easy to be beautiful, so don't hate.) YAYNESS!!! _(Yami: One down, 7 biliion to go!)  
  
The _time that I got to show Yugi the truth about my beautifullness !_  
  
(note: It's suppose to be wierd, so don't scream.)  
  
I hope you would do one and send it to me and Yami! BYE!!!!  
  
Joey and Serenity: WOW. I NEVER KNEW THAT YAMI WOULD THINK THAT WAY!!! OO;;;;;;  
  
Joey: So....ya wanna try it tomorrow, sis?  
  
Serenity: Uh.....  
  
Joey: YEAH! I CAN'T WAIT TILL TOMOROW!  
  
Serenity: ..........  
  
(authoress: So everybody that got the email screamed, yelled, and fainted, as usual.)  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Kasurie: Ha! Second chapter nailed down! WOOT!!! n.n!!! Read and Review, plez! And by the way, plez tell me how to write ittalics!!!! Thanks! WILL UPDATE VERY SOON! FEEL FREE TO EMAIL ME AT KASURIEDIETHELYAHOO.COM!


	3. Ryou's turn! And NAKED MOLERAT? OO

Kasurie: Hi again! This is yours truly Mad Libs, Yugioh Style! CHAOS! I have a bad news though, peeps. The disclaimer guy quit.  
  
xxxFLASHBACK TIME!xxxxxxxx  
  
Kasurie: Okay! The other chapter's up!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: So, wut's the disclaimer?  
  
Kasurie: (reads outloud the piece of paper) Of cource Kasurie Diethel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any multi-milion companies! If you think that way, then you'd probably think the me, yeah, the Disclaimer Guy, is NOT annoying and gay.  
  
Disclaimer Guy: NNNNUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! YOU NEVA CATCH ME ALAIVE! MWAHAHA!!  
  
Kasurie: That sounded like Joey a little, but back to the point. BET I CAN'T????!!!!????????  
  
Disclaimer Guy: YEAH! (jumps out the window) SEE! IN YA FACE! (dies)  
  
Kasurie: O.o;;;;  
  
xxxxxxxxxEND OF THE WIERD FLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kasurie: So, since I just said the disclaimer, one of the YGO guys needs to do the disclaimer next time...  
  
Now, On With Da Fiction Story!  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Yugi: Now, which one of my vict- ahem, I mean, friends, shall I send next?  
  
Yami: OO;;; (backs away from Yugi)  
  
Yugi: (thinking) Ummm........................  
  
Yami: JUST PICK ALREADY!  
  
Yugi: Lets see......chaos rymes with insane....and insane rhyms with.....uh...  
  
Yami: Bakura?  
  
(a/n: Note: Watch Winnie-the-Pooh)  
  
Yugi: U are a pure genius, Yami!  
  
Yami: (bows) Why, thank you! n.n  
  
Yugi: (typdy, typdy, type) All done! MWAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami: (in Lilo's voice) Did you ever killed anybody?  
  
Yugi: Stop tryin to be a girl, even though you already are.  
  
Yami: (spies you) I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE, BAKAAAA!!!! (strangles Yugi)  
  
Yugi: XD (about to die)  
  
you: O.o;;;;;;  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxRyou's housexxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bakura: MWAHAHA!!! BAKURA'S IN THE HOUSE, BABEA!!! AND NOW RYOU ISN'T EVEN HERE!!! WHOS DA RULA OF DA WORLD?!!!!(dances)  
  
Malik: (magicaly pops up out the window) Everyone that's dummy should know that I AM THE HIGHEST HIGHNESS OF THE WHOLE WORLD!!!! DUH.  
  
Bakura: NO! I AM, YOU DUMBO! I AM THE BEAUTIFUL HAIRED, HIGHEST HIGHNESS OF THE WHOLE WORLD!!!! BETTA THAN U! BOO-YA!  
  
Malik: O.o A naked mole-rat wannabe??? Well, guess what, YOU WILL BE ONE!!! HAHAHA!!! YAMI!  
  
(a/n: Watch Kim Possible)  
  
Marik: (magicaly pops up out of nowhere beside Malik) SORRY BAKURA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA-  
  
Malik: Danm u! Just get on with it!  
  
Marik: Patience is a virtue that u definately need, Hikari. Now excuse me while I finish my evil laugh. Ahem, HAHAHHAAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See, was it that hard to just wait?  
  
Bakura: O.o;;;  
  
Malik: Oh, JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
Marik: I'll need to take you to take a anger management hikari, for you can't manage your an-  
  
Malik: JUST GET ON WITH IT WHILE WE'RE STILL YOUNG, PLEZ!  
  
Marik: Fine.... (uses shadow magic)  
  
Bakura the naked molerat: (wierd voice, like the cat in King's New Groove.) U EVIL MANIAC!!! Wait, is that my voice? My Voice????? (shrugs) Oh well. Anyways, I VILL KILL U SOMEDAY!!!!!  
  
Malik: Dressed like that? Don't even make me laugh....

Bakura: (looks down and blushes) Hee..... (covers uh....you-know-what)  
  
(a/n: In the sake of this fic and the sake of you eyes and health, I will magically change Bakura the naked mole-rat to Bakura the long-haired, insane, chaotic, evil spirit.)  
  
Bakura: HAHA!!!! WHO'S DA MAN?!?! Even the Authoress is on my side! (Kasurie: Actually, it was the mainly the sake of a reader's eyes popping out, and the sake of this fic, and I'm too lazy to type it, soo....) (Bakura: SHUT UP!) (Get's out mallet)  
  
Malik: .....not again.....  
  
Bakura: (Bonks Malik on the head)  
  
Malik: I will kill you someday..... XX (dies)  
  
Marik: (still there) Yes, patience is important. Patience is a virtue, hikari. And unfortunately for you, you are very lacking the skill of pa-  
  
Bakura: HEY U! WE DO NNNOOOOTTTT NEED ANOTHER TEA CLONE IN OUR ALREADY FULL-OF-HOES-AND-MESSED-UP LIVES, GOT THAT?!?!?!  
  
Marik: -tience. And Bakura, you too are suffering from an important value called pa-  
  
Bakura: (hits head on the wall) Oy! Why do I even bother?  
  
Marik: -tience. Remember, killing and torturing people is important, but patience is very important, too. Blahblahblahblahblahblabblablablbalbalbablablablablbalba  
  
Bakura: (gets malet out) Cant. Resist. Temptation. To. Bonk. Head.  
  
Marik: Blahblahblahblahblahblabblablablbalbalbablablablablbalba  
  
Bakura: Sigh....why didn't I do this earlier? (Bonks him too)  
  
Marik: X.X YOU CANNOT GET AWAY FROM ME FOREVA!!!!!!! SOON YOU WILLL JOIN MALIK AND GO TO PATIENCE AND ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES!!! (disapears)  
  
Bakura: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
........56 hours later............  
  
Bakura: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-  
  
Ryou: (comes in the house) must......kill........bakura.......  
  
Bakura: Danm, I got sidetrackted! Ryou, why won't you ever die?!?!  
  
xxxxxxxxflashbackxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura: must......kill........the.........pharoah................................... .......  
  
Ryou: OMR (is he egyptian?) !!!! BAKU-CHAN, DID YOU JUST GOT KICKED IN THE ASS?????!!!!  
  
Bakura: SHADDAP!  
  
Ryou: Does that mean you were just pretending?  
  
Bakura: Opsies....(falls and sticks tongue out like a dead dog) X.X  
  
Ryou: O.o;;; Andyways, U LOOK SOOOOO PALE!!! (cry) NOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!  
  
Bakura: (In a shakey voice, you know, the voice that's like an old man's before he passed out....yeah.) Ryou......my.................darlin.......please......tell.......Yami......t o........not.........make........other........people.......as.......dead.... ....as.......me......by.....writing......his.......seriously.......stupid... .....mad.......libs........ And......Ryou......I.....want.....you......to.......know......that......I... ....had......always.......loved.......you.......and......I......will.......s till.......be.......your.......Yami........even........if......I......went.. ....to.......hell,.........I'm-I'm so sorry ......Ryou.....for......making......you.......very.......painful.......I.... ..seriously.......love......you........(head pops up) But, fortunately, there is one thing you can do to save me, though.  
  
Ryou: ANYTHING FOR YOU, DEAR YAMI!  
  
Bakura: One thing, stop talkin that loud. Another thing, go out with Bootie.  
  
Ryou: How in the messed up world is that gonna help?  
  
Bakura: YOU SAID YOU'D DO ANYTHING FOR ME, DAMMIT! NOW GO GET YAUR BUTT AUTTA THIS HOUSE AND DATE BOOTIE!  
  
Ryou: O.o (runs out of the house)  
  
.......one hour later.......  
  
Ryou: (sulking)Yes....anything....for....you....dear.....Yami..... HEY!!! Wait. If somebody was about to die...then they can't yell......they can't obviously say: YOU SAID YOU'D DO ANYTHING FOR ME, DAMMIT! NOW GO GET YAUR BUTT AUTTA THIS HOUSE AND DATE BOOTIE! So, that comes up to....HE TRICKED ME! NNNNUUUUUUU!!!!!!!  
  
Mysterious voice: (giggle)  
  
Ryou: What the?  
  
(Romantic music starts.....you know, jazz!)  
  
Mysterious figure: (Comes out) Hello there, wonderboy....  
  
Ryou: What the?  
  
Mysterious figure: .....  
  
Ryou: Uh....what is your name?  
  
Mysterious figure: Bootie.  
  
Ryou: OO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bootie: Yes, little Ryou....your future wife.  
  
(Freaky wind blows, then Bootie swings her hair)  
  
Ryou: You are just freakin me out.  
  
Bootie: Hehe! Why don't we just get get married?  
  
.....then suddenly.....  
  
Buttocks: (comes out behind the wall) Danm, first Yami, now this Ryou??? Anyways, back to the purpose of my life. NNNNOOOOO! YOU SHALL NEVA HAVE HER!!!  
  
Ryou: But I don't want her!  
  
Bootie: Buttocks! I told you a million times, I WILL NOT MARRY U!!!! RYOU., HEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!  
  
Ryou: OMR!!! Marry?!?!?! Even though I think you're a little crazy, but NO ONE, NNNOOOOO OOONNNEE DESERVS TO BE HUMILIATED MY SAYING THAT SOMEBODY MARRIED THEIR OWN RELATIVES!!!!!! NOOOO ONNNNEEE!!!!!! (gets out green lightsaver)  
  
Buttocks: (gets out red lightsaver)  
  
Bootie: Ahhh....a duel just for me! How romantic of you two!  
  
Buttocks: (looks of lifesaver) No, you're the bad guy, I'm the good guy.  
  
Ryou: No, I'm the good guy, you're the bad guy.  
  
Buttocks: No, I'm the good guy, You're the bad guy.  
  
Ryou: No, You're the bad guy, I'm the good guy.  
  
Buttocks: No, I'm the good guy, You're the bad guy.  
  
Ryou: No, I'm the bad guy, You're the bad guy.  
  
Buttocks: No, uh. What were we arguing about again?  
  
Ryou: ????  
  
Buttocs: Let's just fight.  
  
Ryou: Okeay.....  
  
(Freaky Star Wars music plays in the background. )  
  
Ryou and Buttocks: AHHH!!! MY EARS! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!!!!!! X.X (faints because of music)  
  
Bootie: Woops....(hides TV)  
  
xxxxxxxxxend of flashbackxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
computer: YOU HAVE MAIL! YOU HAVE MAIL!  
  
Bakura: Stupid computer (is about to send com to shadow realm)  
  
Ryou: (slow motion) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU........(reaches for computer)  
  
Bakura: (not in slow motion) O.o;;;;;  
  
Ryou: (not in slow mo anymore) (grabs computer) U no touchy! nnnoooo touchy!  
  
Bakura: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Ryou: (checks mail) Why! It's Yugi!!! n.n!!!  
  
Bakura: hide.....me......  
  
Ryou: Yeah! mmmmaddd libs time! My turn!  
  
Bakura: Wow. What an attempt on suicide.....I'm gonna go Hide.....(hides)  
  
Ryou: Fine by me, liar.  
  
Bakura: :p

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Screen:  
  
Yeah, It's me, Yugi! And with a Mad Libs thing for u and Bakura this time! Here:  
  
(Note: It's a diary entry!)  
  
Title: A day in /ins/  
  
Dear /insins/,  
  
/ins/! Talk about /ins/! About a week ago, I went on a trip with my /ins/, and it was /ins/! Our destination was /ins/. I've always /ins/ of going there! They have all these /ins/, /ins/, and /ins/ there! It is /ins/! It's like, /ins/ ! For another reason, my /ins/, /ins/, is there. /ins/ sent me a /ins/ with /ins/, /ins/, and /ins/ on the cover. It was very /ins/ and /ins/.  
So, I first got on a /insins/, and /ins/ all the way to /ins/. That was a /ins/ trip, /ins/. So, once I was there, I was /ins/. Then, when I came out of the /insins/, I saw all these /ins/ were /ins/ and /ins/ as a welcome to /insins/. It was /ins/! Then I saw /ins/, and all the other /ins/. It made me wanna /ins/ for /ins/ and /ins/ for /ins/! I TELL YOU, IT WAS /ins/!!!!!! Man, I even wished that /ins/! /ins/, all the time passed by so /ins/ that /ins/....so I finnally /ins/ to /ins/. How /ins/.  
Someday, just someday, /ins/ diary, I will take you there and /ins/. What a /ins/ time I had there......  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ryou: Tis gonna be fun!  
  
Bakura: No, it's not!  
  
Ryou: Do not underestimate thee when you do not know thee. Got that?  
  
Bakura: Uh....what's a thee?  
  
Ryou: Why do I even bother....(starts typing)  
  
.......................1 minute later................  
  
Ryou: I'm done!!!!  
  
Bakura: Lemme seeee!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Not unless you do one, too, Bakura! n.n  
  
Bakura: Danm you.  
  
Ryou: Remember, yes, you can write "Die Pharoah"!!  
  
Bakura: Ya know what? You've just got yourself a deal!  
  
Isis: (pops out of nowhere) I forsee that that was a stupid thing to say, Ryou.  
  
Bakura: (gets out mallet) Beat it, Isis. (Bonks her head)  
  
Isis: I forsee that I would faint cause of a malet bonk today. (faints)  
  
Ryou: Hey, where did you get that?  
  
Bakura: Where else? I stole it from the docter!  
  
Ryou: And why would docters have that?  
  
Bakura: It is a tradition that newborn babies get hit on the head with a mallet, hard, so that they wouldn't be smarter than them, havent you heard! Fortunately, that tradition isn't used in Egypt, so that is why I'm smarter than you, got it?  
  
Ryou: Whatever.  
  
Bakura: So, leme see what you wrote!  
  
Ryou: (blush) uh, okay!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Title: A day in Paradise  
  
Dear my **awesome** **diary**,  
  
Greetings, my **dear** diary! Talk about **awesomeness**! About a week ago, I went on a trip with my **clothes bag**, and it was **a blast**! Our destination was **Hawaii**. I've always **dreamed **of **going** there! They have all these **pineapple trees**, lots of **cool shops (note to self: NEVER let Bakura go there), **and **beeaautiful beaches **there! It is sooooo **cool**! It's like, **Hawaii **is the **best place in the world to go to resort** ! For another reason, my **loving and caring grandma, Anita**, is there. **She sent **me a **postcard with "Welcome to Hawaii" and "No Bakuras allowed" (O.o;;;) signs, girls in bakinis (note to self: NEVER Bakura GO there), and a marketplace (note to self: NEVER let Bakura GO THERE)** on the **cover**. It was very **awesome **and **interesting just by looking at the postcard**.  
So, I first got on a **cool plane**, and flew all the way to **Hawaii**. That was a **long trip that I spent half of the time dreaming about the HORRORS if I took Bakura there(You don't know what it's like to have an insane and chaotic Yami around your neck)**. So, once I was there, I was **excited**. Then, when I came out of the **cool plane**, I saw **all these pretty girls (note to self: NEVER let BAKURA GO THERE) were wildly dancing (NOTE TO SELF: THE HORRORS OF LETTING BAKURA GO THERE!!!!!!!) and singing (note to self: I wanna marry one of em'. hehe....)** as a **Welcome to Hawaii greeting**. **It was insanely wild (note to self: Unless on the Suicide Mission, never take Bakura to Hawaii.)**!Then I saw **a lot of seagulls (note to self: Even if on Suicidal Mission, don't let Bakura annoy and kill any other living being, even dinner, except self.)**, and all the other **cool shops (note to self: If pissed of at Hawaii, bring Bakura there.). **It made me **wanna cry **for **joy and fabulousness **for seeing **that wonderfull sight**! I TELL YOU, IT WAS **VERY, VERY, VERY, VEEERRRRYYYY BEEAAAUUUTIFUL THAT I YELLED CAUSE I NEVER FELT THE YAYNESS THAT HID INSIDE ME FOR MY WHOLE LIFE (note to self: To avoid staring, never do that again) **!!!!!! Man, I even wished that **I was born there (note to self: I wanna do the cha cha, Hawaiian way. It sounds like fun.)! **Dispite all the **excitements** that **happeded with my life**, all the time passed by **so quickly** that I will have to leave my **beloved Hawaii and aunt Anita**....so I finnally **flew **all the way back to **my home sweet home (note to diary: Not exactly home sweet home.......with Bakura in the house, anybody would go nuts)**. How **sad(to be with Bakura again....sigh...)**.  
Someday, just someday, **dearest **diary, I will take you there and let you **just live one day without Bakura throwing you in the garabage, tryin to read you, or just trying to just eat you..... (sigh). **What a **fabulouse **time I had there......  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ryou: (presses send)  
  
Bakura: How lame....  
  
Ryou: Well, wise guy, you try, then!  
  
Bakura: :p I bet I'm SMARTER and UNLAMER than u, loser.  
  
Ryou: Danm. I wish sometimes I could go back in time.....  
  
Bakura: SHADDUP!  
  
Ryou: Don't tell me what to do, smart-allik!  
  
Bakura: (gets mallet out) Must. Resst. Pleasure. If. I. Bonk. Head. Now.  
  
Ryou: MEEP! (hides)  
  
Bakura: You know, I kindda feel sorry for you sometimes, Ryou....  
  
Ryou: Me too. I kinda feel sorry for you, too.....  
  
Bakura: Why YOU!!!!!  
  
Malik: (pops out at the window) Run, Ryou, Run!!!!  
  
Bakura: OH WOW..A FOREST GUMP WANNABEE....  
  
Malik: WELL, AT LEAST NOT A NAKED MOLERAT WANNABE!  
  
Ryou: Forest Gump? NAKED MOLERAT WANNABEE??? Oh God Almighty......what Yamis and Hikaris these days.....  
  
Malik and Bakura: Ryou, stop hating on youself....  
  
Bakura: Hikari.  
  
Ryou: WHY, YOU TWO!!!  
  
Bakura and Marik: RUN US, RUNNNN!!!!  
  
WWHHAATT TTHHEE HHEELL IISS GGOOIINNGG OONN WWIITTHH MMYY BBRRAAIINN???????  
  
Kasurie: Wow! I never thought that this would be up till maybe Sunday....but here it is! I hope you enjoyed it .  
  
And please, don't forget to push the bright purple button!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n


End file.
